Dina and Mortimer's Honeymoon
by MHS0501
Summary: Dina and Mortimer are on their one month Honeymoon on Twikki Island, a tropical getaway. But a lack of faithfulness from Dina could cause some trouble for their marriage... If she gets caught. My sub-story of Pleasantview. Reviews are welcome and appreciated!
1. Arrival

**A/N: This is a sub story of my original Pleasantview Fanfiction. My original one will be on hold until this one is finished. **

**This details Dina and Mortimer's Honeymoon, taking place in between Chapters 20 and 21. Please Review! :)**

The sun had started to set over Twikki Island as the helicopter arrived on the hotel's helipad, the palm trees swaying at the rotary blades downward force. Mortimer Goth helped his new bride out of the vehicle before whisking her to the front desk, where the clerk jumped at the sight of Mortimer and Dina, his eyes moving to the flat screen TV next to him, which had the live report of the wedding with Spanish subtitles. "Señor Goth!" He stammered, which Mortimer was used to at this point. "Yes. I'm here about the villa I reserved." He said calmly. "Sí, sí, the villa." He turned around to the shelving and looked among the racks until he found it, quietly praying to Santa Maria that this ordeal wouldn't cost him his job. "Gracias, Gracias," He held out the key in a shaking hand as Mortimer took it lightly and handed him a fifty simoleon bill. "Morty, that was a fifty." Dina said concerned. "Don't worry Dina, I have plenty more than just that." He strolled down the lush cobblestone road, observing the glowing jungle foliage, the blooming flowers, and the pleasant sea breeze. Twikki Island had long been highly regarded as the best vacation spot around, with over sixteen hotels in the downtown area alone. It promoted five-star dining, illustrious shops, and a world class school of fire dancing. But Mortimer didn't care where he was, as long as Dina was there with him. Dina on the other hand, felt like spending some time away from Mortimer and even more so, his bothersome children. She felt a long vacation could convince her to be faithful to her new husband, especially after that night with Don. It bothered her, after all, she didn't want to be with Don. It was just that something inside of her tore her insides until she couldn't handle it anymore. Those urges had never seemed to irritate Dina until a certain point. The only problem was, she didn't know when it would happen, and therefore couldn't control it. As the couple walked down the road, she saw ten Spanish-Italian like apartments, each exactly alike in nearly every way. The few differences seemed far and in between, with five facing the ocean, five facing the jungle, and the road ending at the pool and spa, hidden by the sunken steps Dina guessed led to the tavern. Mortimer turned to the first one, obviously marked with a curved metal '1', and he gently pulled her towards the elegant front doors. "Mortimer, this is amazing!" She exclaimed as her wedding gown draped behind her, the moss between the cobblestones brushing the white silk in a delicate manner. "We're not even inside yet!" He laughed as they walked onto the veranda. pushing the key into the lock, with a quick turn the door opened, and the smell of a fresh hotel room mashed with the salty sea air greeted them. The light wood floor practically shined in the rising moonlight as the darkness set in over the ocean, the stars beginning to show themselves after the humid day came to a close. Elegant beach furniture made up the living room, a white sofa and armchair that matched Dina's wedding gown sat empty by a dark television set, a synthetic fur rug connecting the two like Mortimer and Dina. Walking towards the back doors, Dina pushed them open to find a pool fit for a goddess, it's dancing blue waters reflecting on the deck. At this point, the deck she had back with her sister seemed like a rickety raft floating in the ocean compared to this! Turning back to her Husband, she jumped in his arms and kissed his neck. Mortimer struggled for a moment, but the weakness quickly subsided as the thought of making his wife happy eluded any problems. They ignored the small kitchenette, seeing as most of their meals would be delivered from the cafe. Mortimer carried his bride up the stairs to the Master Suite, setting her down on the king-sized bed, as he stripped off his jacket. Motioning for Dina to get ready for the wedding night. "I'm going to be right back." He said walking down the stairs to the phone. Dina sighed and happily contemplated that in a matter of months, she had seduced the seventh richest man in the Sim world. Getting up and stripping out of her gown, changing into one of the seventeen lingerie outfits delivered from Goth manner for the month. Dina was amazed that seventeen outfits could easily fit it a wardrobe the size of a seven year old child. "Not like there's much fabric anyway." She mused, slipping into a black silk bra and panties that came with a matching cloak titled: 'The Harem.' The outfit didn't leave much to the imagination, and that was how she liked it. Looking in the mirror, she sighed sadly, hoping she could trust herself to remain faithful. "Really, you could do it with Michael. What difference is it now?" She asked her reflection, but in the back of her mind, she knew the answer. And it was Don. That thought made her sick. To think she could be falling for the neighborhood casanova! Meanwhile, Mortimer talked into the receiver downstairs, and what he heard made him weak at the knees. "He's been restless Dad." Cassandra's voice buzzed over the phone. But through the bad reception, Mortimer could tell she was exhausted. Alexander had been acting strange the past few months, and Mortimer figured it was just the hormones talking, after all, like Dina had said, he was practically grown up. "I'm sure it's just puberty." Mortimer sighed into the phone. "Trust me, it's not that." Cassandra answered. "He's sure he saw Mom, and I don't know if I believe him or not." She continued. Mortimer groaned angrily. "He couldn't have! She's gone, I'm sure of that." He said throwing his hand out in front of him. "Well either way, I'll keep an eye on him until the Dean comes by on Thursday." She finished. "Can I please talk to him?" Mortimer asked sincerely. "Sure." Cassandra said before covering up the reciever with her hand and called for Alex. "This is Alex, Dad." He said depressed. "Now Alex, I know that this has been a hard year for you, and I'm sorry for what I said. I miss Bella, we all do. But I'm with Dina, and you have a stepmother now. Please, try to smile?" Mortimer tried the old tactic, even though he couldn't see Alexander, he could tell he wasn't smiling. "Son, I understand." He said in a heartfelt tone, but for Alex, those words added salt to a wound that had yet to heal. "No you don't!" He yelled in a raised voice before the phone clicked, signaling that his son had hung up on him. Groaning again, he set the phone back in it's holder and walked upstairs to find Dina in bed, eyeing the man hungrily. They consummated the wedding night soon after as the night wore on in Twikki Island...


	2. Temptations

The tropical sunrise broke through the blowing transparent curtains that connected to the Master bedroom's small private balcony, the wind tickling Mortimer's mustache. Sliding out of bed, he looked quietly at his new bride. She snored, but he didn't care. She lay at awkward angles on the bed, the covers draped around her middle like a 900 hundred thread count toga, her blonde hair draped over her shoulders in near perfect order. Changing into his sweatsuit, Mortimer smiled in the mirror at his old figure, which he always kept in near top condition. As he jogged on the sandy beach, his thoughts turning to his family, and how much had changed over the years. He had remembered the evening Bella had disappeared. It had been a mostly uneventful day. Cassandra had just announced she was engaged to Don, and of course everyone was happy about it. But Bella had been unsure about Don and went to discuss the marriage with him that evening, but she never came back. And when the police came knocking at his door, Don said that Bella had left that night and he hadn't seen her since, but the confession yielded some raised eyebrows, especially from Mortimer, who was beginning to doubt Lothario's story. After a lengthy police investigation, the case remained unsolved, and Bella was declared legally dead after three years with no viable leads. Of course there was Don, but he was dropped as a suspect after DNA testing proved Bella had left at the time Don had provided, more or less. Mortimer could remember standing on his porch that one night when the policeman had told him there was no trace of his wife, the man's expression said it all. He had waited until both Cassandra and Alexander had gone to bed to start crying, after all, he was all they had left. He couldn't be so weak, not when they needed him to be at his best. Of course, he had never gave up hope on finding his wife, after all, he couldn't picture a more perfect couple, but that in itself held more questions. Most importantly, why? Why would she have left without saying a word? How could she have just ran away? There hadn't been any problems in their marriage until Cassandra had announced who she was getting married to, and even that was too small to really be a fight, because it lasted all of two minutes. Still, those two minutes worried him. Had it been enough for Bella to desert her family? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he turned around to head back, taking in the gorgeous scenery around him until he reached the apartment, where Dina sat on the marble deck at the breakfast table that held a tureen of grits, a dish of diced tropical fruits, two silver steam trays with both scrambled and sunny-side up eggs, and a plate of whole grain and white toast on the table behind her. "Morning Dina." He said leaning over to kiss her cheek as he helped himself to a dish of scrambled eggs and toast, taking the seat across from Dina, who was looking rather awake for the woman he had seen in a near coma an hour earlier. She had a cappuccino to her left, a bowl of yogurt and fruit in front of her. "Morning Morty." Dina smiled and took a sip of her coffee, suddenly perking up out of the quick state of drowsiness. Dina had her own motives at the moment. Malcolm Landgraab the IV had been trying to get Mortimer into the night business, and Malcolm hed been hoping Dina could persuade her new husband into accepting the deal. Besides that, she couldn't refuse a pretty face. "So Mortimer, I was talking to Malcolm the other day; about the new nightclub, and he seemed really enthusiastic about the whole thing." Dina said eating a spoonful of her greek yogurt with a pineapple chunk, the sweet juice flowing in her mouth. "Now Dina, Malcolm has been trying for years to get me into this venture, and I have my reasons. They would set a bad example for Alex." He sighed taking a bite of his eggs. Dina frowned softly, stirring her coffee absentmindedly, trying to think of a way to persuade him. "Well, I figured you wanted to keep up with the new market. After all, they definitely have grown in the past years." Dina mumbled under the cries of seagulls. Somehow, she would get him to agree. It made no difference to her how bad Alexander turned out, because he wasn't her family. As far as she was concerned, the little brat could do whatever he wanted with his life. But the nightlife was something she was interested in, and enjoyed. In fact, she had lost count of the times she'd gone to a lounge or club for a few nectar drinks or dancing. They had started in Bridgeport, and began over the past decade, spreading out into the suburbs, Lucky Palms being the prime example. It had more neon lights than a highway exit, and enough casinos to fill the land of Veronaville twice over. "Well, on a lighter note, I got a call from Talin Kimbrell, the local archaeologist. He works at the ruins of Jumbok, that temple in the middle of the jungle…" He started as Dina ate slowly, feigning interest for around half an hour until she managed to ask what plans he had for the day. "I'm going to meet him there at 9:30." He said failing to look at his own watch, which read 10:15. "I booked a massage for you at the Spa, just go there and say your name when you're ready." He smiled, tearing a piece of the cafe receipt off the bill and wrote the address on the back in his neat, blocky handwriting. "Thanks Honey," She leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek, taking the scrap of paper. And with a look of pure shock at his silver watch, he dashed off to the dig site. As he ran down the path, Dina sighed, going to check her email. Her inbox had three new messages. One from Malcolm, asking her to convince Mortimer to join onto the venture. The second one from Nina, saying she wanted to chat and talk things over about Don. The last one was an address she didn't recognize, it read: "I remembered what you did, and I will rise at the break of Dawn." Dina shivered at the mention of that name, remembering the days she'd spent with her stepdaughters. Then again, it could just be a coincidence. But even with that possibility, Dina honestly wasn't sure which one worried her more. Reading over it one last time, she could think of only one more person who could answer that question, and that was her sister. Accepting the chat request on Nina's message, the window expanded to reveal her twins sarcastic look. "Dina? I wasn't expecting you to call until tomorrow." She said surprised. "Yeah, I know, but trust me, this is important." Dina said narrowing her eyes. Over the course of ten minutes, Dina refreshed her twins memory about who Dawn was and if there was a chance something could happen. "I doubt it Dina, she doesn't sound like the vengeful type." Nina said plainly into the computers microphone. "Well, Mortimer was telling me about how Alexander had seen his mother. What about that?" She asked. "You think they took her don't you!" Nina laughed. "This is serious!" Dina said sternly. "If they really did take her, it's not likely she's ever coming back." Nina sighed. Dina nodded, the stress washing away with the tropical tides. "Thanks." She said with a relieved look on her face. After exchanging goodbyes, she shut the laptop and walked up to the master bathroom. Soaking in the tub, Dina was surprised to see the stress had returned, but over a different matter. Being faithful to Mortimer. Trying to put Don in the back of her mind, the guilt seemed to stick to her skin, even after she scrubbed and scrubbed, the guilt wouldn't come off…

Changing into something more summery, she picked out a tan tank top and short jeans. Tanning on the beach, she sat in the lounge chair with a book and let the tropical oasis envelope her, and out of nowhere, a deep voice purred: "Certainly a gorgeous day…" That voice belonged to a tall man with skin far darker than Dina, and in an instant, all chance that she could remain faithful melted away like the ice cubes in a margarita. Dina immediately started sweating, hoping that the shade from the floppy sunhat could hide her discomfort. The man had dark brown hair that was plastered with salt water, a wreath of braided fern leaves, an exposed chest and body covered by a pair of cargo shorts and grass leggings, his barefoot toes pressed into the warm sand. Dina tried not to look at him, knowing it could only end badly, but her curiosity got the better of her. And within ten seconds, she shut her book and turned her head, lifting her sunglasses to reveal two of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen in her life, that vaguely matched the sparkling waters of the ocean in front of her. Her mouth popped open, then she hastily shut it back, and with all her willpower, she held in a romantic sigh. "Yeah." Dina said in a dreamy voice, only hoping that it didn't sound as stupid as she had thought. "What is your name? Surely it couldn't be any more beautiful than you." He said softly turning his face in her direction, Dina quickly flung her head towards the other side of the chair to stop him from seeing her blush. "Dina." She mumbled. "Well Dina," The man said seductively trying her name like a pair of sandals. "My name is Zeeshan, Sean for short." He said perching a muscled bicep on the empty arm of her beach chair, while Dina was nearly about to throw up from nervousness. "And I work part time at the Saltwater Sands Tavern, maybe you and your gorgeous body should stop by later. Happy hour at nine." He smiled and kept walking the beach, the sand grains flipping up with his feet as Dina moaned and fanned herself, unable to hold it in any longer. She smiled and watched the near god walk off into the distance, certain she could keep herself occupied while her husband was gone…


	3. Closer

Dina Goth sat uncomfortably on the cushy bamboo furniture, trying to ignore the urges she felt inside. The confrontation from Sean had left her reeling, her mind inundated with every moral judgement she had ever learned. Dina had tried and tried again to convince herself that this was all in her head. That she had taken his words a different way, and that this Sean man wasn't interested. At least, Dina hoped that was how it was. Looking around, she saw the teal blue paint darkening as the tropical sun disappeared behind a silver cloud, only to brighten a few seconds later. "Every cloud has a silver lining." She mumbled an old nursery rhyme her Mother had taught her. "Through the drifting winds… " She sung softly. That song helped her cheer up; to know no one was who, or what they appeared to be. Also a reason Dina had ruined her first job impression by throwing her hot coffee at her interviewer, whom she thought was going to hurt her when he made a sudden movement during her fitting of the uniform. That performance had earned her a severe scolding, as well as being permanently banned from Oresha's Family Diner. Suddenly, a voice woke her from her thoughts, and after she realized who it belonged to, almost walked away from a much needed massage. "Well, I hadn't expected to see you until later, but seeing as I have a customer, I'll try to work you in somewhere." Sean smiled from behind the open door of the massage room. "Dina Goth, hot stone massage?" He smiled opening the door to the steamy room. Dina struggled to get up, not wanting to be close to this man. But he was so attractive, it just didn't seem right to refuse. "He's not going to hurt you, just giving you a massage…" She coaxed herself out off the soft couch and walked into the hall, which had two doors, one immediately to her left, and one down the hall. "Changing rooms right in there Mrs. Goth." Sean said pointing to the door on the left. "There's a locker for your purse inside." He continued as Dina clutched her black leather bag to her chest like a shield against a dragon. Stripping out of her clothes, she stuffed them in the locker and clicked it shut, slipping into a dark brown towel and pulling her hair into a ponytail. This was the most afraid she had ever been, nearly naked in front of a handsome man on a tropical island was one of her many guilty pleasures, but it was a whole other matter if she was on her honeymoon. Looking at the massage room, it had many candles burning softly against the dark tan paint. The room was windowless, and a cushioned table sat in the center of the room, next to a bed of hot coals, on top of which laid twenty perfectly round basalt stones, practically glowing from the fires. It took every ounce of courage she had to lay down on the table and put her face into the donut shaped hole, hoping this massage while done by her tempter, would reduce what fear she had to the consistency of her freshly cleaned skin. "Here we go. This may seem a bit strange, but it will feel great." Zeeshan said cracking his knuckles, Dina was powerless as he slid the towel down to her lower back. "What are you doing?" Her voice nearly cracking. "The message won't be as nice if you can't feel the stones." He said assuringly, lifting three hot stones off the heater and pressing them into Dina's back, the warmth enveloping her body. It felt so amazing she almost forgot who was giving her the massage. After what seemed like an hour, his soft voice woke her from her trance. "There we are. How'd it feel?" He asked as Dina's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up, completely at ease. "Amazing…" She sighed romantically. "It is good to see you again. Maybe we can meet tonight at the tavern I told you about? I can buy you a drink." He offered toweling off his sweating hands. "We'll see." She smiled as leaned into his bare chest, wanting nothing more than to let that dark body hold her. And before she knew it, she kissed him. The barrier broke, every last bit of resistance flew away like the ashes of a campfire, blowing far away in the glow of the candles. "I'll see you there," He whispered as she snuggled close. "Dina." He finished as she walked back to the locker to change, knowing that this honeymoon was definitely going better than she hoped.

Mortimer came into the vacation villa to find Dina almost exactly where he left her, putting on her stilettos. "Hi Morty Dear, how was the dig?" She asked tightening the third strap. "It was amazing, Dina. There was stones and jewelry that haven't been unearthed for millennia!" He said enthusiastically. Dina's eyes opened wide. Stones, yes, there was stone. But jewelry? That hadn't been touched for a thousand years? That sounded interesting. "I just know Cassandra would love it if she was here…" He trailed off remembering his children. "Well," Dina said tightening the last strap on her shoe. "I'm going to head down to the pool bar." She said picking up the swimsuit and towel. "How come? We have one out back." Mortimer asked pointing to the back door. "I just wanted to have a look." She quickly made up. "Alright. I'll meet you back here for dinner." Mortimer smiled as Dina walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. I'll see you then." She chuckled walking out the door. Mortimer picked up the landline again, pressing the buttons on the body of the phone to his daughters number. After two rings, Cassandra's voice buzzed through the phone. "Hey Dad." She said in an exhausted voice. "Cassandra? How is-" "Alex has been a pure exhaustion." Cassandra answered before her father could ask. "You're sure? That doesn't sound like Alexander at all." He said scratching his chin. "I'm sure. He's been having alien nightmares every night. He says it's like he can see what they're doing to Mom." Her voice sounded worried. "Well, I know he won't talk to me. Has he told you anything?" Mortimer asked, wishing his son would understand. "No. But I think I should take him back to the psychologist. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take Dad." She she said desperate. " I think so too." Mortimer said sadly as Cassandra started sniffling lightly on the other end of the line as it clicked off. Mortimer felt sick. Surely this couldn't just puberty. What was it that his son had seen?

Strolling down the rocky stairs, Dina turned the bend to the Saltwater Sands Tavern. It wasn't easy to find, being at the bend on the path to the pool bar. It seemed that the hotel didn't want competition, but according to Sean, was there first, so the hotel was built around it. Looking at the end of the dirt path, she saw a worn stone arch the color of the villa she was staying in. Connected to that arch was a wooden frame with a thatched roof covering it. What surprised Dina was how crowded it was. "For being so secluded, you'd think there'd be at least one empty seat." She grumbled, walking up to the counter, searching for a familiar face. The bamboo stools were mostly occupied by dark skinned men, the majority crowding around Sean, who was lighting a round of purple drinks on fire with a blowtorch. Waving through the crowd, he saw her and smiled. Motioning to go to the end of the bar, he lit the remaining drinks before stealing two of them and walking over to the left end of the bar, which was mostly empty. Dina found an unoccupied stool, and took it up to where Sean was standing. He held the drink out to her, and Dina looked at him quizzingly. "Don't worry, it's safe." He laughed taking a sip. Dina, seeing the steam dissipate with a wave of her hand, tasted it. And it tasted like tabasco sauce mixed with rotting grapes. Not wanting to insult him, she swallowed it quickly. "That was," Dina said trying to find the right word. "Different." She finished. To her surprise, Zeeshan laughed. "I know. cheapest nectar anywhere on the island," He said sliding his glass down the table where one of the barflies snatched it greedily. "These idiot's are getting what they payed for." He smiled leaning over the bar as Dina blushed. He had called her bluff, but it didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to look at him, because him seemed like only a sunburn induced mirage that would disappear if she touched him again. "Yeah. Nectar can do some funny things to people." She said breathlessly. "So can love." Sean said kissing her on her glossy lips. Dina smiled like an idiot as Sean pulled away. "I want to see you again." He said with feeling. "Not here. We need a spot away from prying eyes." Sean continued as Dina nodded. "I know a place." She whispered, remembering the secluded waterfall Mortimer had told her about. Of course there was the risk, but really, what are the odds Mortimer would return to that exact same spot? Sean asked where. After about five minutes of explaining the directions to the area behind a sparkling waterfall, they kissed one last time, and Dina, whose guilt was reaching a climax, said: "But Sean, I'm married. This is my Honeymoon." She waited for the man to slap her for trying to seduce him. But he just smiled. "Then we'll have to be careful, now won't we?" He said seductively holding her head close to his own. Dina smiled sheepishly, then nodded before moving her head free, and walking off to find her husband.


	4. Risks

Holding his head in his hands, Zeeshan watched from the counter as Dina walked off, wishing she could be his. He didn't care who Dina was married to. "Whoever he is, he certainly is a lucky man." He swooned as the barflies began to complain from the lack of service. Hearing the complaints, he snapped out of his romantic stupor, moving to the shelves behind him to collect the numerous bottles of near dollar store nectar, pouring them quickly into glasses of every shape and size before he saw another familiar face in the crowd. "Brother!" He called and stepped out from behind the barrier as the barflies drank up. "Zeeshan, you wouldn't believe who I saw walking up here!" Talin said hugging his brother. "Who?" He guessed. "Dina Goth! Her wedding is national news!" He exclaimed. "I've got a date with her tomorrow." Zeeshan said confidently as Talin's jaw dropped open. "No way. That isn't possible." He mumbled letting go of his younger brother. "It is. She was here for me. Why else would she visit a dump like this?" He asked indicating the bar around him. Talin shook his head in disapproval. "Brother, I'm working with her husband. You knew she was married right?" Zeeshan stared at him blankly. "You can't lie to me about this." Talin said. "Yes. But that was ten minutes ago! I had no idea before she admitted it." He lied. In truth, the name "Goth" had rung a bell, and his sister had called and told him about the wedding and how beautiful it had been. "Okay." His brother said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come on. You know as well as I do that this is nothing new. People in our village have been doing this for centuries!" Zeeshan countered, remembering how their parents had told them about an old tradition of polygamy. "But Dina isn't from here! And that tradition was at the same time when human sacrifices were used!" Talin shouted angrily. "So? who says times have changed?" He retorted. "Coming from the man who can't live without cell phone reception!" Talin looked into his brothers blue eyes, realizing this was a fight he couldn't win. "Fine. But please, just don't do anything stupid." Talin nearly begged. Talin's career had been on the rocks lately, and losing the funding for this dig could be the final straw. He gladly welcomed the idea of a rich man to fund his dig at Jumbok. "Please. If anything stupid happens, it'll be your fault." Zeeshan chuckled. "What?! Why?" His older brother flared. "For not stopping me sooner!" He said walking back to the bar. Again, though being Zeeshan's senior by two years, it hardly made any difference now. This was a losing battle. "Fine. But when this plan goes down," Talin started wagging a finger in Zeeshan's direction, but didn't get to finish as his brother had returned to the counter, and rolled his eyes before going home. "I'll have to slap some sense into him! He's headed down the same road as sister." He grumbled.

"So anyway, I'm sorry for how it all turned out." Dina said sadly into the headphones microphone. Nina raised an eyebrow on the screen. She hadn't expected Dina ever felt remorse, especially for what she did with men. "Just go on and accept it already!" Brandi said offscreen, clearly tired of hearing her two friends fight. Nina bit her cheek, and nodded. "Well, I wasn't being fair. I'm sorry too." Nina said into her laptop as Brandi snuggled baby Robert close before sitting next to Nina on the couch and coming into view. Dina looked hard at Brandi. "And Brandi," She asked. "Yes?" Brandi smiled. "I'm sorry for not being there for you lately. I've been a horrible friend to both of you." She said sheepishly. Brandi rolled her eyes. "It'd happen to anyone in your position." She responded. "So," Dina said folding her hands. "How've you two been holding up?" Nina laughed. "We've been fine. Stephan hasn't been here, but he's called twice, asking what's going on." Brandi got up and walked off, putting Robert in the crib. "I'm guessing he hasn't found out about what you saw?" Dina questioned as Brandi walked over and sat back down, her jet black ponytail swinging over her shoulder. "No." Brandi squeaked. "So," Dina questioned. "What are you going to do? You can't stay cooped up in that trailer forever." Brandi shivered. "If that's what it comes to," Nina held Brandi's shoulder protectively. "I'm prepared to do so." Nina and Dina stared as Brandi twiddled her fingers. "Oh no," Nina looked at her. "You need to get over this! Look, I know it seems bad, but you've been completely ridiculous about this! It took three hours of convincing to get you to go to Dina's wedding!" Nina ranted. "Yeah Brandi. If you're thinking the hermits life is a good life, just ask Don Lothario and see how he turned out!" Dina said moving her face closer to the camera. "I guess you're right. I've been stupid." Brandi said pathetically. "That's my girl!" Nina hugged her. "You know, I was just wondering, why didn't you call the police?" Dina asked as they broke the hug. Nina gave her a look that seemed to explain it. They didn't have any evidence but the body, and no doubt it was buried in a swamp or something by now. "Just asking…" Dina mumbled as the look faded from her sisters face. "Speaking of Don, how's things going with him?" Dina asked, trying to brighten the mood. "I saw him about a week before the wedding, helped him clean up his condo and such." Nina said plainly. Dina had said earlier in the chat that Don was all Nina's, and that if she wanted Don, it was fine with her. "Thanks again for Don." Nina said with a smile. "No trouble. I'm done with messing around, but you feel free." Dina waved her hand playfully at the two women. But inside, Dina knew that couldn't be further from the truth, after all, she was headed for a risky meeting behind a wall of water with a gorgeous stranger. And that on it's own was a new level of wrong. "How's the bakery going?" Dina continued. "Fine enough, Mrs. Oldie has let me back into the kitchen, saying that as much trouble that I cause her, she wouldn't want to lose my skills in the kitchen for anything." Brandi chuckled. It felt good to be back in the kitchen, for another few months at least, until she had to come clean and say she was pregnant again. And although she had trusted Darren's diagnoses, Brandi had gone to Dr. Burb just to be sure. And the tests had come back positive. She was one month along, and needed all the financial aid she could get. "Don't worry Brandi, I'll be there for this one, I promise you that." Dina said heartfully. "Thanks Dina." Brandi smiled. "Alright, I'd better go. We have to get ready for work tomorrow." She continued, standing up and walking to the kitchen to get started on the baking for work. "Okay. Bye Nina!" She said relieved that this meeting had gone better than she had hoped. "Bye. And relax," Nina started whispering. "I'm sure Bella isn't coming back." She winked before signing off.


	5. Rendezvous

The gushing waters of the Whitesand Hot Springs bubbled and toiled like a melting pot in the pink light of the rising sun, the water vapor rising from the warm water pools. Dina Goth weaved in between the rocky boundaries, walking towards the waterfall the next morning, looking at the pure, white water of the ancient waterfall. Turning her head side to side, looking for anyone, she walked up to the slippery rocks around the splashing waters, her back pressing against the porous stone. Moving to the hollow cavity behind the wall of water, she looked around the damp two way cave, vines and flowers encroaching the dripping walls. Moving towards the light, Dina approached the other end to see she was inside a solid cavity in the cliffs, the grey rocks piled up nearly two hundred feet around her, the slowly rising sun casting a rosy shadow on the north end of the wall. Looking up, Dina noticed the top of the abyss formed into the shape of a hawk with its wings spread. Whipping out her camera, she snapped a photo, sure her husband would want to see this later. "Nice one. Mind if I have a look?" A man said from behind. Turning, Dina saw Zeeshan smiling at the digital camera, a woven wicker basket in his right hand. He looked well dressed, a crisp white shirt and the same khakis as before, his hair freshly cleaned and devoid of the fern wreath. It almost made Dina feel unwelcome, as she had barely put any effort into getting dressed, bearing a black tank top and ripped jeans. Backing up into him, he wrapped his muscular arms around her as she kissed his jaw and unknowingly snapped a photo, but the flash was off. Finishing the kiss, she backed away. "I packed us a lunch. Is mahi-mahi okay?" He asked sheepishly, opening the basket while taking out a worn blue tarp and spreading it on the grass. "Yeah. That's a kind of fish right?" Dina guessed as Zeeshan removed a metal tin from the basket and set it down. "Yes. It's got teriyaki in it, a local delicacy." He said straightening the tarp and looking up at her as Dina took a seat. "I've never had it." She said smiling sadly at the dish as Zeeshan removed the cover with a twist of his hand. "It looks fantastic, Sean." She said as Sean stood up and moved to the opposite side of the abyss, picking up a small, flat rock out of the way and took a bottle of nectar out of the hole and poured it into two crystal goblets. "I snuck some of the better quality nectar out here. It ages faster." He chuckled handing Dina a glass of the golden juice. "Besides that, not many people would think to look out here." He said holding up the glass and lounging on the side his knees. "A toast," He said boisterously. "To secrecy!" He laughed as Dina's glass clinked against his. "To secrecy." Dina laughed, taking a sip of the nectar. "It's delicious. Pineapple-Strawberry, right?" She guessed the flavor. Sean nodded, drinking the nectar slowly, as if he hadn't had it in years. Setting the drink down, she moved a to hand to the mahi-mahi, scooping a chunk onto her plate, the sauce dripping into the china. Taking a bite, the sauce poured over her tongue. It was better than any fish she'd had in Pleasantview. Taking the camera out of her purse, she snapped a picture of Sean as he sipped the nectar, he quickly flashed a thumbs up with the opposite hand. Neither one of them cared about the risks. Being reminded of it would burst the bubble on the perfect fantasy they each held. After around half an hour of eating, the nectar was finished, the fish was gone, and Dina and Sean just stared at each other longingly, each thought that passed involved someone on top of the other, kissing or hugging. Setting the camera down on the basket, they began making out, groping each other romantically. As the scene grew more intimate, Dina and Sean were unaware of what was happening, both too involved to notice picture after picture being snapped by a toucan that had landed by on the picnic basket. Obviously thinking that the neon orange camera was a form of insect, it starting pecking the buttons, the red 'capture' button being stabbed around twenty times. After a period of an hour, both were panting, exhausted, as if having run a marathon. They had shared more than they both wished, but Dina figured that it was most likely the nectar talking. After all, strawberry juice was considered a love potion by the local witch doctor. Smiling stupidly at each other, both of them put their clothes back on, Zeeshan moved the rock back over the hiding hole for his nectar, and left after agreeing to meet again over dinner the next week. Dina taking her camera, Zeeshan taking his basket, the lovers walked out the passage of the waterfall as the first crowds of tourists just began to arrive, their secret location safe for another rendezvous…

A candlelight dinner definitely sounded nice to Mortimer, considering he hadn't seen Dina all day. He had booked a dinner at one of the top restaurants on the island, hoping Dina could tell him something exciting that had happened. Sitting at the table he reserved, Mortimer waited for her to show up. "I wonder what's keeping her." He asked. Suddenly Dina walked up to the table and took her seat, looking out at the sloshing waters of the ocean. "You made it!" Mortimer hugged her from across the table. "Yeah." Dina said uncomfortably. Her mind seemed to be on other things. Mortimer, unphased, took the bottle of nectar next to him out of the ice pail and poured Dina a glass before filling his own. "So," He said taking her hand. "Did anything interesting happen today, my treasure?" He asked as Dina stared off into the distance. One could only guess what she was thinking. "Yeah. I checked out those hot springs you told me about. How about you?" She asked pushing the glass of top quality nectar aside as if it were tainted. "I worked the whole day on those ruins. It was exhausting, but it's all worth it to come home to you Dina." He said sincerely as Dina took a sip of the nectar, at least trying to be polite. She nearly gagged, as if the nectar Zeeshan had given her stopped her from enjoying anything better. She bitterly swallowed it as Mortimer droned on about the artifacts he'd found. "In fact," Mortimer said taking a box out from under the table he'd been balancing on his knee. "I was given this by Talin. He said you might like it. I haven't really looked at it, but I figured you should have it." He said handing her the box. Popping it open with her nail, Dina fished the obsidian beaded necklace out and took a closer look at it. For being buried under twenty layers of dirt, it looked perfectly flawless. Studying the black, shiny beads, each was connected together by a miniature silver hoop, ending at the front with a finely sharpened shark tooth that measured nearly an inch and a half long. Squinting at the tooth from behind the laminated menu, Dina looked in horror as she realized what was carved on it. Chiseled from the white enamel was the letters: 'DG + ZK'. It was nearly too small to notice with the naked eye, but it was still there. And the way Dina looked at it, it was practically advertising the words 'I Cheated on My Husband!'. "Very nice." She gulped setting the necklace back in its black box. Obviously a ploy to get her attention, there was an unseen connection between Zeeshan and Talin that she hadn't figured out yet. "I have to use the bathroom." She said, suddenly feeling very sick to her stomach. "But Dina, there's a Fire Dancing performance on in five minutes. Are you sure it can't wait?" But Dina was already in the women's room, practically vomiting with dry heaves. After around two minutes, her stomach got the better of her, and in seconds she was bent over with actual vomit dropping into the bowl. "Come on." Dina mumbled through the emotions. "Contain yourself! It's just a gift!" She said flushing the toilet. Coming out of the bathroom, she figured it was just food poisoning from that coconut water the taxi driver gave her. "I'll get him fired for this." She said under her breath as a series of 'Oohs and Aahs' were coming from the black granite catwalk of the restaurant. Turning the corner, Dina clutched her stomach and held in all she could, sitting down in the front row as the muscular figure walked out from the dark, two splotches of glowing orange and red fire poised and crackling. Jumping into a hard pose on one knee, the man began twirling the fiery baton around and around his tan body, his traditional grass skirt and leggings glowing in the fire. He had a painted mask that covered face face that was around the size of a cutting board. It was painted with bright red streaks on the cheeks, the eyeholes having a white outline. As the performance continued, Dina was speechless. After another ten minutes, the man tossed the baton ten feet in the air and entered a fast spin before hopping onto a handstand and catching the stick with his left foot, and repeating the task to get it back into his hand. Finally, the figure entered such a spiral Dina was getting dizzier and dizzier from the fear and motion in front of her. When the man stopped, the flames were extinguished from the spinning. Bowing, he removed his mask. Her jaw dropped open. During the picnic, Sean had mentioned that he knew how to fire dance. And that's who she saw staring her in the face, his hair with its signature wreath of ferns, his hair again plastered with salt, as if he had never seen Dina that morning, therefore never cleaning his fudge brown hair. A panicked expression on Dina's face surfaced, and Zeeshan winked at her. It was all she could remember as she blacked out…


	6. Worries

Holding her breath, Dina closed her suitcase silently as Mortimer packed his things. It was so irritating to be leaving early, especially for Dina. The night she blacked out, Mortimer began to fret immediately that something seemed wrong, even though Dina insisted everything was fine. But Mortimer, being ever the cautious, would have none of it. "I couldn't handle losing you Dina." He said holding her small hand in both of his that night, sitting on the edge of the master bed. Mortimer had to admit he didn't want to leave either, but it was for Dina, and the thought of anything endangering her just made him feel sick. "We can come back anytime we want. I've got an infinite amount of retirement days left, treasure." He assured her that same night. At the moment, it seemed like the best plan. Twikki island, while having a decent health care system, Mortimer just didn't trust the doctors, preferring to just head home to the urgent care in Pleasantview. Dina understood, but wished he wasn't so dramatic about it. She wished that Zeeshan wasn't so perfect. As hard as she tried, Dina couldn't hold anything against him. After all, he had tried to seduce her, but she just hadn't been strong enough to resist. Sometimes she wished she kept a diary, but assumed she'd just forget about it twenty minutes later, and then her feelings would be forever immortalized in a book that could be picked up and read by anyone, including the people that she didn't particularly want to read her thoughts. She hated herself for not being able to resist her urges. They seemed to have more power than she realized. It made her think she should see a psychiatrist about her many problems, but Dina believed in confidentiality from therapists like she believed in zombies and sugar-free beverages. Which was not at all. Leaving the hotel, she looked back at the steps that led to the Saltwater Sands Tavern. "Why did I fall for him?" She asked under her breath. "Because you were weak, that's why." She grumbled in response to her own question as they walked out to the helipad. Stepping into the helicopter, Mortimer just smiled at her understandingly. "Don't worry. We'll come back." He said as the blades began to spin. Dina sighed. "Okay." She looked out the window as they lifted off the ground for home…

**A/N: This is the final chapter, so just go back to Pleasantview now. Go on, nothing more to see. Scram!**

**What are you doing still reading this? Go! **


End file.
